Ashley has 12 eggplants for every 10 oranges. Write the ratio of eggplants to oranges as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{10}=\dfrac{6}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{6}{5}$ is the ratio of eggplants to oranges written as a simplified fraction.